A Runt Kind of History
by BlazeAngelDragon
Summary: Here is a story on what happened before Wolf's Rain Started. This story is about can anyone guess... Toboe. This is about how and what caused him to be. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi, this is the story that happens before Wolf's Rain begins, about twelve years to be exact. Hope you like. I don't own Wolf's Rain I wish I did.

Blaze

**Prologue: **

A man stood between the trees, aimed his gun and fired four times. The first three missed their target, but the last one hit the creature. The creature tried to run, but two more shots came. The creature howled in pain as it fell to the ground breathing in gasps. The man signaled for the three dogs to attack. The dogs approached the weakened creature as he reloaded his gun. The dogs went in for the attack as their fangs dug deep into the creature's flesh and its blood spattered the snow-covered ground. The dogs ripped into the creature's fur as it tried to fight back. The creature's fangs took hold of the dog closest to it. Its fangs went deep into the neck of the dog as it struggled to get free. In seconds the dog was dead. The dog's body went to the ground within moments as its blood poured onto the ground. The man became enraged as he fired three more shots at the creature. The creature let out one last howl as it fell back to the earth. Its eyes slowly shut as its heavy breathing stopped.

Hoped you liked the prologue to my fanfic, please review. Can anyone guess what the creature is? I really hope so.


	2. Chapter 1 The Mysterious Boy

AN: So has anyone guessed what the creature is? The creature is … oh sorry not yet can't tell who _he_ is. Hope you like this chapter.

Blaze

**Chapter One The Mysterious Boy:**

Narrator's POV

Marena is a seventeen-year-old girl. She is around the height of six feet and has shoulder length auburn hair. Her light brown eyes sparkled in the light from the candle she had just ignited. She took out a small diary in the top drawer of a large brown desk, pulled a pen from its holder and took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. She watched her breath hit the cool air of the room. She laughed slightly to herself thinking of snow as she looked out the window. She did live in a small town in the northern part of Glace (a small country in the coldest region of the world) why wouldn't it be this cold. She put the pen to the paper and began to write.

Marena's POV

_Date: April 15, 2215_

_Dear Diary, _

_Who says that wolves don't exist? Was it a noble, a hunter or an average person? Who ever it was had to have been wrong because I believe they are real. I have only seen one before in my life… the mother of my dog, Rikka. I never saw her father, but I bet he was a wolf too because she is very intelligent._

"Marena! Marena come here!" a voice from the other room bringing me back to reality. I put down the pen that I had been writing with and sighed.

"He always wants me for something doesn't he, girl," I said looking down at the dog sitting next to me. The dog barked in agreement and wagged her tail as I petted her.

"Marena! I mean now!" called the voice again.

"I'm coming," I yelled back as I pushed the chair back and stood up. I walked to the closed door and opened it. The dog followed me as I left the room. A man sat in a chair reading a newspaper.

"There you are," the man said looking up from the newspaper he was reading, "It is about time, fix some lunch."

"Yes, father," I replied as I entered the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care just fix something," my father said looking sternly at her, "I am very hungry." My father's name is Thomas he has dark brown hair, brown eyes and stands around six feet, but is still only little taller than me. There are three people living in our house including my dog, Rikka. Rikka is one of the biggest dogs I have ever seen due to her being half wolf. She is dark brown with a light brown undercoat. When it is cold she is dark brown and it is warm she is a lighter brown color. Her eyes are golden yellow that show off her warm heart as they glow with brilliance.

Narrator's POV

While Marena starts to cook soup for lunch something outside shifts, making the snow fall from the trees, a figure stands in the mists of the fallen snow. Blood drips from the figure's arm where a small cut had formed. The figure's golden eyes search the area for more danger.

Inside the house Rikka's ears twitch to the sound of more snow falling from the trees as the figure moves. The figure's smell touches Rikka's nose making her growl. The growl was soft at first, but became deeper as she stood walking slowly towards the door.

"Rikka what's wrong?" Marena said as she stopped cutting up the vegetables. Marena followed her dog to the door of their house as Rikka growled waiting for Marena to open the door. Marena slowly opened the door as Rikka quickly ran out stopping feet from the house. Marena closed the door looking in the direction that Rikka had gone as the cool spring air touched her face. She saw Rikka looking at the trees in the woods yards away. Marena squinted as the mists settled and she saw a boy standing in the trees.

"Stop that Rikka it is only a boy," Marena said walking past her dog and towards the boy, "Excuse me do you need some help?" The boy looked her way and backed up as she came closer and closer. The snow was becoming red as she saw the wounds he had. The closer she got the taller he looked. His short silver hair matted up and his clothes were torn. He grabbed his arm as more blood dripped from it and his eyes filed with pain.

"Stay away, it isn't safe," he said continuing to back into the trees until he disappeared.

"Wait you are hurt I can help you," Marena said, but it was to late the boy was gone. She looked at the red snow where he had been.

"Marena! What are you doing come in here and finish fixing lunch," her father yelled from the doorway as she turned to see him. Rikka was now next to her barking.

"Okay," she said before taking one last look at where the boy have been, or could it have been a man. She started to walk back to the house as she did she would look back to see if he was there or not. Then she heard a howl as a gun fired. She turned to see where the sound had come from, but she didn't see anything. Rikka growled again as someone touched her shoulder. She jumped as she turned to see what it was.

"Didn't you hear me?" the man asked as she turned to see her father standing behind her with a gun in his hand, "Go back right now."

"Did you…" she started to say did you fire the gun, but didn't.

"No, but I was going to go see who fired the gun and what they were shooting at," he replied as he walked towards the woods, "Go home now and lunch better be ready when I come back."

Marena's POV

"That was weird," I said as I entered the house followed by Rikka. I walked back into the kitchen and started fixing lunch again. I glanced out the window once in a while looking for father, but I didn't see him just snow and trees. Rikka had laid back down at the edge of the kitchen watching the door.

Then when I looked out the window again I saw a silver figure trotting along the edge of the woods. I dropped the knife and food as I ran to the window. The silver figure looked at me and lifted its head up to howl.

"Is that a wolf?" I asked as I looked over at Rikka who was looking weirdly at me. The silver wolf had vanished when I looked back. I stood in wonder for a moment. And heard the door open, but didn't look to see who it was.

"Marena? What are you looking at?" my father asked as I turned to face him. I couldn't tell him he would think I was crazy.

"I was looking for you," I said picking up the knife and food from the kitchen floor and threw the food away. I rinsed off the knife and began to cut some more vegetables as I cooked the soup.

"Oh, well the guy I found with a gun said something crazy," my father said sitting back down, "He said he was hunting wolves and he had just killed a big silver one." Once his words hit my ears I dropped the knife in the sink this time cutting my finger.

"Ouch," I said picking the knife up and looking at my finger.

"Marena be more careful, please," father said as I ran my hurt finger under water. Did I see a ghost? I asked to myself. Rikka yawned and walked over to father. She lay down to sleep at his feet.

AN: I hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review.

Blaze


	3. Chapter 2 The Visitors

AN: Thanks for the reviews from **All-Mighty-Kikyo** and **Inkish Quill**.

Blaze

**Chapter Two The Visitors**

Marena's POV

_Date: April 23, 2215_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been about a week since the silver wolf was killed. I didn't believe father at first when he told me that it was dead, but the people in the town found the body. He said they called it a dog. Even though hunting is not banned in our town it should be, animals are always getting killed. Some people around here can be dangerous with their guns. Father says we have visitors in the town staying at the Inn. Maybe since I have to go into town tomorrow I can see them. Rikka is excited about going tomorrow she has always liked to go into town with me. I do hope that no one mistakes her for a wolf and tries to shoot her._

Narrator's POV

Marena and Rikka walked toward the town as their small house disappeared into the horizon. The cool air of spring blew across Marena as she walked. The trees to her right blew in the wind making the snow fall from them. She smiled as she looked at the branches because she could see the leaves starting to form on the leaves. Rikka barked in excitement once she could see the town. Rikka made circles around Marena trying to get her to walk faster. Marena laughed when Rikka tripped and fell over a small tree branch in the path. When they got closer to the town Rikka took off running Marena tried to follow her, but she couldn't run fast enough to keep up with Rikka.

"Rikka, slow down we will still get there," Marena said slowing down a little bit as she came to the town. She knew people would talk even more about her if they saw her running into the town. They already talked enough since her mother died and her father began to act differently around her. She knew that was just the way he was. People also whispered as she passed with Rikka. Rikka was such a big dog that everyone had to stare at her. Once Marena got to the town she noticed that Rikka wasn't anywhere in sight.

Marena's POV

"Rikka!" I yelled, "Rikka where are you?" She never runs off unless it is something important or there is danger. Unlike most dogs that run away from danger, she runs towards it even if the danger is miles away. All I usually have to do is call and she comes running. Father going to be angry if I don't come back with her, he doesn't like me to take her into town with me.

Narrator's POV

Marena walked down all the main streets looking for Rikka. Rikka wasn't in any of her usual hiding places. Marena was getting worried and it was getting late so she went to do her shopping first. She would just have to come back and look later for Rikka. Marena walked back to the street going out of town where the market was and started shopping. Marena was mostly looking for a new idea on what to cook as she visited all of the food stands on the street. Her favorite one was coming up with the only shopkeeper that spoke to her. The shopkeeper was a short elderly man and was the only one in town that sold spices. He grinned as Marena approached his stand.

"Good day, Marena," he said to her once she sat down her bag of food, "You're coming around later than usual today, where is Rikka?"

"Rikka took off when we got into town and I was looking for her," Marena answered smiling, "I haven't been able to find her yet."

"I see," he said laughing slightly to himself, "Have you tried the Inn, a lot of the stray dogs seem to be going there and waiting for the visitors to come out."

"The Inn, why would they go there?" she asked, "Don't the Innkeepers hate dogs?"

"Yes, they always chase them away, but the dogs always come back around night fall," the man replied.

"I'll check there then," Marena said starting to walk off.

"Child your food," he said putting some spices into the bag as he picked it up.

"Thanks, but I could have paid for them," Marena said taking the bag from him.

"It is alright my dear go on and get your dog," he said smiling as he waved good-bye, "Rikka is wild at heart just like you."

Marena's POV

I walked towards the Inn and the street was empty. I noticed that in front of the Inn were all of the stray dogs in the town. I started to walk slower as I saw the Innkeepers yelling at the dogs. Most of the dogs took off because they didn't like people. The few that stayed ran across the street and sat down eyes fixed on the Inn.

"I don't see her," I said sighing, "She wouldn't run from the Innkeepers like the other dogs."

"Excuse me," said a voice, but I kept on going, "Excuse me, Miss." A bark came from behind me. I know that bark, Rikka. I turned around to see her next to a tall man.

"Is this your dog?" he asked pointing down to her.

"Y…Yes," I replied. That was all I could say his golden yellow eyes reminded me of Rikka's. I was losing myself in them just like I did in hers. I watched him walk towards me his coal black hair moving as he walked. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and brown pants almost like an Indian would. He also had feathers on a chain around his neck. He smiled as he brought her to me.

"I'm sorry, I was going on a walk and she just ran up to me," he said looking from me to her.

"Nair!" a voice called from down the street and he turned around. I looked past him and saw a young girl, no a young Indian girl. Her hands were on her hips and she looked mad.

"I'm coming Inna," he yelled back as he turned back to me and petting Rikka on the head, "Sorry about your dog, bye Rikka."

Nair I guess was his name for the girl he called Inna said it again. Nair took off running down the street and stopped in front of her. Inna turned around and started walking as Nair followed her he looked back with a smile as Rikka whimpered. I looked down at her I couldn't believe she was whimpering. She never did that even when she was hurt and how did he know her name I didn't say it.

"Nair, huh," I said which made Rikka look at me, "It suits him."

Rikka barked in agreement as we started to walk home. She followed behind me looking back once in a while she went. The sky became dark as we made the long trip home. The night air was becoming cooler. Even in the spring you can see you breath I thought to myself. Rikka trotted in front of me for a little while. She would get far ahead of me and stop to wait. As we got closer to the houses I could see the smoke from our fireplace as Rikka started to run barking. She suddenly stopped and turned towards the town as if waiting for something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I passed her.

Then a howl came over the land as the wind blew. It was a long one and it seemed to last forever. I turned to look at Rikka and she was yipping in joy and then she howled back. Was she answering the howl I thought to myself? I had never heard her howl I didn't think she knew how to, but there she was howling. She sounded just like a wolf and I smiled.

"Marena!" father's voice came from the house, "Get in here before you get sick and can't cook anymore."

I turned to start walking and Rikka ran past me and into the door. Father looked surprised, but smiled as she lay down by his chair. I walked in and he was petting her. He acted as if he didn't hear her howl.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I should have the next one up soon. Please review.

Blaze


	4. Chapter 3 The Black Wolf at the River

AN: Thank you to my newest reviewer **Rakuen Seeker **and of course to my other reviewers. Hope you all like this chapter.

Blaze

**Chapter Three The Black Wolf at the River:**

Marena's POV

_Date: May 2, 2215_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I am going down to the river for a walk. I have the whole day off because father is going into town. Rikka is coming of course. Hopefully father will stay in town until nightfall._

Narrator's POV

"Marena make sure you are back by dusk," her father yelled as Marena walked away from the house and towards the woods by the river. Rikka stopped as Marena turned to look at her father.

"Yes father I know," Marena yelled back as she continued on. Rikka trotted along next to her looking up every so often. Marena was deep in thought as they neared the river, Rikka barked to get Marena's attention when the river was in sight. When Marena looked down Rikka barked again wagging her tail. Then a splash of water from across the river made them jump. Rikka's ears perked up as Marena looked towards the river. Marena saw a black figure standing halfway in the river. She stopped as she focused in on what looked like a large dog, no a wolf. It was a solid black wolf drinking out of the river. Rikka yipped as the black wolf looked up its golden yellow eyes meet Marena's. Rikka broke into a run when the wolf looked up. When the wolf saw Rikka it took some steps back. The water splashed again as the wolf turned to run into the woods. In seconds it disappeared into the trees as Rikka stopped at the water's edge.

"Rikka, don't run at it," Marena said finally getting to her dog, "You scared it off." Rikka whimpered as she looked up at Marena who patted her on the head. Rikka started to take a drink, but turned growling. Marena turned her head to see two large dogs. Their teeth bared as deep growls came from them. Rikka turned completely around baring her teeth. The bigger brown dog approached them as the smaller light gray dog held its ground. The brown dog got within attacking range when a gun fired. The dog stopped teeth still bared as Marena looked to see an older man standing not feet from them with a gun pointed in the air.

"Sein I don't remember ordering you to attack that wolf," the man said, "Right now we are hunting the Lucaks." The man wore a large brown hat to cover his gray hair. He wore long blue jeans that were covered in dirt, his shirt was navy blue with many guns on it. The brown dog he called Sein walked over towards him as he continued growling. The gray dog followed after Sein.

"W…Who are you?" Marena asked. Rikka never stopped growling even when she stopped baring her teeth.

"Lin, the name is Lin," he replied as he hit the brown dog as it walked passed him, "Smart dog you got there or should I say wolf."

"Wolf who Rikka?" Marena asked.

"No my poor Tren here, yes her," he said pointing from the gray female to Rikka, "Sein here will only growl at wolves, he knows their sent." Sein barked as he entered the water. Tren walked over to him sniffed the ground and then stepped back. She ran towards the river and jumped into it as Sein followed her.

"Find them wolves girl," Lin said laughing slightly to himself, "Track them down We'll kill them all." Lin walked towards the edge of the river as his dogs reached the other side. They shook off and sniffed the ground Tren took off first into the trees near her. Sein went along them waiting for something. Then Rikka jumped into the water and started to swim across.

"Rikka!" Marena yelled. Lin checked his gun and then loaded it.

"Keep your wolf back if you don't want me to shoot her," he said aiming across the river to where Sein was standing. Then the black wolf appeared out off the trees close to Sein being chased by Tren. Sein went in to attack, but the black wolf moved out of his way. Sein ran right into Tren and they both came crashing to the ground.

"Stupid dogs," Lin said firing his gun at the black wolf. It yelped as the bullet hit it back leg. It broke into a run down the bank of the river as the two dogs chased after it. An arrow hit Sein in his shoulder making him fall to the ground. Tren jumped over him as she ran towards the wounded wolf. By this time Rikka was behind her biting at her heels.

"I mean it girl call off your wolf or I'll shoot her too," Lin said taking aim again.

Marena's POV

"Rikka stop it, come here or he'll shoot you," I cried out as Rikka bit down onto Tren's back leg making her fall to the ground. Rikka looked at me and then at Lin as she let go of Tren. Tren snarled as she backed up and turned to the black wolf. Rikka had not moved she stood her ground waiting for the right moment to attack again.

"Lin you better call off your other dog or I'll fire my arrow at her," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see a young Indian girl with a bow and arrow. Fire blazed in her eyes as she raised her bow about to fire her arrow.

"Tren, Sein come here now!" Lin called as he turned to look at the Indian girl, "This isn't over Inna I'll hunt your wolf down."

"Just try it," Inna said back as she lowed her bow. _Wasn't that the same girl as the one in the town?_ I thought to myself. Lin's two dogs finally got across the river as he turned and walked away from the river's edge.

"Keep watch over that wolf of yours girl," he said not turned as he spoke. _Was he talking to me?_

"Excuse me," Inna said as I turned to her, "Have we met before?"

"No, my name is Marena," I answered putting out my hand to shake.

"Mine's Inna," she said back taking my hand and then letting go, "Where's your dog?" I turned to see that Rikka had disappeared. The black wolf was swimming across the river, but Rikka wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Rikka!" I called looking around.

"Here boy," Inna said walking up to the river and calling to the black wolf, "Are you okay?" He whined as he tried to walk towards her. His back leg was off the ground as he limped. Then his body gave and he fell to the ground.

"Is he okay?" I asked as she looked at his wound.

"He will be," she said nodding, "Call her again."

"Who Rikka?" I asked knowing that was what she meant. She just nodded as I turned to call out Rikka's name to see her swimming towards me.

AN: Hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review.

Blaze


End file.
